HarryVoldmort
by PandorMedusa
Summary: It was always the same, day in and day out.


_**AN: A one shot, unless asked other wise. Let me know what you all think of this little preview of an idea. Please do review, thank you.**_

_**Do Enjoy!**_

His screams could be heard beyond the stone walls. The whip screeched when it meet the floor to only hiss when it meet the bloody mess of his back. He fell forward with a sharp cry when he felt his shoulders pop out of place. His long raven colored locks shadowed his face as another hiss of leather and skin meet. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He will not let this men see him crying. His blood had been soaking the stone that he sat on and that was the last thing he saw before passing out.

When he woke agian; his back was buring, but healed. Green, cloudy and strave, eyes looked around the small room. It hasn't change much when he was first brought into the room. Same stone walls and floors that were stained red from his blood and the creature before him. No window to tell if its day or night . Same bland brown (always lock) door that sat between a row of stone in front of him mocking him of his freedom. The chains were even the same when he had first arrived here. The chains were locked around his wrist and aboved his head attached to the wall behind him. He had to pull himself up to keep the metal barclets from digging into his soft skin.

It was always the same, day in and day out.

"Poor baby. Poor baby POT-ter." She hissed out with the call of his last name had him trying to get away from the stinging pain. The pain only grew as he tried to move. The screeching of the whipe echoed in the room.

No, not room. His cell was covered in blood and with a final cry from his parted lips, he was dropped to the ground. He closed his eyes as she left the room with laughter singing on the tip of her tounge.

He had once again blacked out with her dying cat like laughter echoing in his mind.

~0~

_Harry let the hands roam over his body as he opened the many buttons on other's robe. His green eyes shine with lust once he was able to see the chest that was hidden. The pale moon lighten the slight shine of the pale chest that held no scars._

_He felt a pair of lips kiss their way down his scar chest as hands rubbed his thighs. Tounge and teeth played with the pink nubs that were Harry's nipples until they were standing on their own before going lower._

_Harry was standing when his partners lips were hovering above him. A soft and feather like touch had him moaning and bucking his hips upwards. A chuckle left his partner's lips and with a teasing lick, he lowered his lips onto the waiting dick._

_Harry throaty moan had him screwing his fingers tightly into the shoulder length brown strands of hair. He tried to lift his hips as a tounge dug into his slit, but couldn't. A hand had been placed on his hip to stop him from moving. Harry felt his fingers tighten even more around the strands that some had been pulled out. _

_A press there, a lick here, a strong suck here and there had Harry undoing in matter of seconds. He felt something leave his entrance when lips parted from himself. He lifted his lustful gaze to meet the matching lust filled gaze of his lover. Staring into each other's eyes, Harry's legs wrapped around thin pale legs as his lover sank into him. Both maoning. One in pleasured pain and the other at the tightness._

_Slowly, very slowly the older man started to move and with soft shallow thrust, he had found the bundle of nurves that had the green eye male singing before him. When he pulled out to leaveing the very tip inside the tight entrance, he thrust hard into his lover and with that thrust Harry cried out. His thrusts were no longer shallow, nor slow. Instead they were hard and fast as they both grew closer to their closer. _

_Harry was the first to come all over his tone stomach and his lovers' chest with his lover's name on his tounge. The other male wasn't far behind calling out his young lovers' name and coming inside. _

_That night their love was repeated over and over. Once the sun rose from the horzain to start the new day, they were on oppsite sides. Before leaving each other, they shared one finlla kiss and one last goodbye._

_Green eye had lived on and the other fell by the teen's hand._

~0~

Harry cried out once agian as the whip crashed agianst his back to only strike over his shoulder slightly. His hair had gotten longer and with out any care had become brittle, it fell over his shoulders as his blood stuck to it. His tears washed away the stains that had gathered on his face.

He wasn't always like this, it had only just started a couple or more months ago. He was their light, the boy-who-lived and he had lived past his expiration date. He had defeated the dark lord, Lord Voldmort, at the battle of Hogwarts. So why was he being torture, you ask?

He didn't know either. Some the light had gone crazy after he had...had told them that he was with child. Pregnant, a bun in the oven and so on. They were fine with it; even happy for him, that is until he had told who the father was. That's when they had decided to lock him up here, in this cell and started to destory what had been his child. Now they kept him here for their sick plessure, but for long.

No not for much longer. The smile that graced his lips was the last facial exspression that those _light_ had seen before their time left them.

Harry looked at the frozen lands with a smile with blood on his fingers as those that once followed his lover, followed him. The smile never left his face as he left the gorgeous castle behind with a extra jump to his steps.

The world will burn and he'll change it.

"Like I promise, Voldmort."

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you all think? **_


End file.
